In the past, speed control switches have been mounted on the steering wheel assembly in a way which did not guarantee that they would seat properly. When the mounting screws were threaded into the usual rigid support structure, the housing bosses holding the mounting screws would often bottom out before the switch housing came into full contact with the steering wheel assembly. This would produce a visible gap, and resulted in non-uniform tensioning of the mounting screws.
In accordance with the present invention, a mounting bracket is provided on the steering wheel assembly which has a flexibly resilient free end portion capable of flexing toward and away from the speed control switch housing. Screws carried by the bosses on the speed control switch housing threadedly engage this flexible portion of the mounting bracket with sufficient tension to flex it toward the bosses but without actually contacting the bosses. As a result, the speed control switch housing is drawn securely against the wall of the steering wheel assembly without the objectional gap. Moreover, the screws will be applied with uniform tension.
One object of this invention is to provide a mounting for a speed control switch housing having the foregoing features.
Another object is to provide a mounting for a speed control switch housing which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, insures proper contact between the switch housing and the steering wheel assembly in a consistent manner without the formation of visible gaps, provides for uniform tensioning of the mounting screws, and is relatively easy to manufacture and assemble.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying claims and drawings.